U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,418 and 6,227,588 disclose apparatuses for pressing the folded edges of folded paper products which are conveyed by a conveyor and a gripper assembly, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,724, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a variable speed signature collating apparatus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,367,792, 6,688,224, 6,733,431 and 6,752,751, hereby incorporated by reference herein, disclose a copy-guiding cylinder of a folder, a rotary-blade folding unit, a device and method for folding newspapers with flexible inserting position and a folder with multiple-motor drive, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,234, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a lithographic newspaper printing press.
Gripper systems may grip a printed product from a pocket and move the printed product from one location to another. Certain single-copy gripper systems allow for the gripping of an open edge of an off-center cross-folded newspaper section with a minimum of overlap, which is usually less than 1 inch from the high side to the low side. However, some grippers do not provide enough penetration to enable the gripper to grab both the high and the low sides of an unevenly folded section. Conventional gripper systems grab unevenly folded newspaper by the newspaper fold.